1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a display device having an improved seal between upper and lower substrates and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display panel having a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, a gate driver for outputting gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver for outputting data signals to the data lines.
The gate driver and the data driver may be implemented on a chip that is mounted on the display panel. Alternatively, the gate driver may be integrated in the display panel so as to reduce a size of the display device and increase productivity.
In addition, the display panel includes an array substrate having the gate lines and the data lines, a color filter substrate that is substantially parallel to the array substrate, a liquid crystal layer positioned between the array substrate, and the color filter substrate and a sealant for binding the array substrate to the color filter substrate.
When the gate driver is integrated in the array substrate of the display panel, a parasitic capacitance may be generated between the gate driver and a common electrode formed on the color filter substrate. The parasitic capacitance is undesirable, as it may cause a malfunction of the gate driver.
The sealant may be positioned between the gate driver and the common electrode to reduce the parasitic capacitance. Typically, the sealant includes a photosetting (or light curable) material and is cured by light to seal the display panel by attaching the color filter substrate to the array substrate. Since a light blocking layer is formed on the color filter substrate formed above the gate driver, the light is generally incident on a rear side of the array substrate where there is no light blocking layer.
A disadvantage with this configuration is that when the sealant is disposed between the gate driver and the common electrode, the amount of light that is incident on the sealant is reduced by the gate driver.
As the amount of light that is incident on the sealant is reduced, the sealant is not sufficiently cured. As a result, the binding force between the array substrate and the color filter substrate is weakened. A way of binding the two substrate securely while maintaining a low parasitic capacitance between the gate driver and the common electrode is desired.